wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crimson the Skywing
Crimson belongs to SilverflameTheSwiftwing. Please do not use her without permission, or copy her in any way. Thank you! Appearance Crimson is a strong shade of crimson, hence her name, but the scales on her underbelly are a lighter shade of orange, and her wings are almost yellow. The difference in colors makes her appear on fire. She has greenish-blue eyes and horns, and a scar on her snout from the war with the SandWings. The only piece of jewelry she ever wears is an anklet woven from brown leather her decreased father made for her. Personality Crimson is always hyper, happy, creative, and loud to hide the sadness of her father's death. She is really bad at comforting a sad friend, but she is still super supportive. Whenever her shy best friend Silverflame has to talk in front of a large crowd, loyal Crimson is always there to make funny faces at her so Silverflame wants to laugh instead of crawl into a hole and die. History When Crimson was a young dragonet her father Tornado, a loyal soldier in the Skywing army, died in a war against the SandWings. This war is not the war of the Sandwing succession, it is a war just between SkyWings during the rule of Queen Auburn and SandWings during the rule of Queen Cougar, which is two generations before the rule of Ex-Queen Scarlet. After this death Crimson hated SandWings and war more than anything else, but she still became a soldier to avenge Tornado. Crimson met Silverflame and her crush, Peak, in a SkyWing training camp when they were assigned to the same bunker. Later they found a group of SandWings, Scorpion and Caracal, and a RainWing, Sage, spying on their camp, and they realized that all of them just wanted the war to end. With various trust issues they worked together (or at least tried to) in order to try and stop the fighting. Family, Friends, and Allies Crimson is an only child. Her mother, Altitude, was going to have more dragonets, but when her father died in war she decided that one was all she could handle alone. Without siblings, Crimson stored all of her love for her parents, which made her fathers death ultimately harder. Although Crimson makes friends everywhere she goes with her outgoing attitude, her best friends are Silverflame, Peak, Scorpion, Caracal, and Sage. Her other allies include her pet peacock, Color. Crimson says Peacock gives her painting inspiration, and she cares for peacock more than any owner cares for their pet in all of Pyhrria. Likes and Goals Crimson loves abstract art, but because that style hasn't been invented yet, her work gets a lot of criticism. The only people who seem to understand the art besides Crimson are Altitude, Silverflame, Peak, Scorpion, Caracal, and Sage. Her goal was to become a professional artist, but when it became clear no one liked her art she became a soldier and changed her goal to avenging her father's death and occasionally saving the world (not that she's been given the chance yet). Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Content (SilverflameTheSwiftWing) Category:Occupation (Soldier)